


Shameless One Shots

by MooseDragneel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #Tag, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dominant Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I need a bible, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Vibrators, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, ass eating, this is just nasty, yummy man sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseDragneel/pseuds/MooseDragneel
Summary: Just some really shameless and dirty one shots I decided to write instead of sleeping :)YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my incredibly naughty thoughts.#SaveMe





	Shameless One Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



> Hi ya lil' nasties ;) ( I'm the true nasty one tho for writing these one shots- I need God) 
> 
> I don't even know why I'm writing these notes, you'll probably skip them cause thats what I normally do, but anyway, in this fic Eren and Levi are both 22, you got that!
> 
> So yea, thats all...
> 
> Bye!

Levi moaned into the kiss, his hands running through Eren's soft brown hair as the man roughly shoved his tongue into Levi's mouth, Groaning as Eren gave the captains arse a hard squeeze, Levi's legs wrapped tightly around his squad members- and lovers -waist, grinding his erection forcefully against Eren's pelvis, panting once Eren broke away from the kiss, before moaning once again as the soldier sucked and bit into Levi's neck, placing open mouthed kisses here and there, licking over Levi's love bites, smirking down at the man clinging onto his shirt, 'oh G-god, Eren, p-please, I-I need you,' Levi whimpered as he stared pleadingly into the taller mans eyes.

Levi leant in for another kiss, pouting as Eren dodged it at the last minute, before groaning as he was shoved into the wall harshly, his grey eyes closed shortly before he opened them, 'you want me that bad, huh? Well, prove it,' Eren whispered seductively into Levi's ear, before nibbling on it for a bit, pulling back, his smirk widened at the look on his captains face, oh, how he loved it when captain Levi let loose just for him, loved listening as he moaned out Eren's name shamelessly, how he would let Eren claim his body over and over again, and how the next day he would wake up to Levi fussing about the marks covering his body, but Eren didn't care, it showed who Levi truly belonged to.

And he belonged to Eren.

Levi slowly unwrapped his legs from around Eren's waist, still trapped between the wall and his squad members well built body, Eren stepped back, allowing Levi more room, eyes full of lust as the shorter man got onto his knees, hands gently rubbing Eren's thighs until he reached the mans boxers, slowly pulling them down as he kept eye contact with the taller man, biting his lip before poking his tongue out to lick up the drawn blood, before looking down once Eren's dick sprung free, his eyes taking in all of it's eight inch glory. 

Levi stuck his tongue out, slowly licking around the head of Eren's cock before wrapping his lips around it, sucking on the head, his fist clenched around the rest of his manhood as he slowly pumped him up and down, listening as Eren's breathing quickened a small bit, unwrapping his fist and letting Eren's dick fall out of his mouth with a small pop, he licked the underside of his shaft slowly and teasingly, lifting one hand to fondle his balls before sucking one in his mouth, Levi moaned around his balls, the vibrations rippling through Eren who moaned breathily, good god, Levi always gave the best blow jobs.

Eren closed his eyes as Levi went back to the head of his dick, taking it into his mouth again, this time slowly making his way down until he almost had all of him buried into his throat, Eren moaning as his penis was enveloped by Levi's warm mouth, 'ahh, oh God Levi, t-thats perfect,' Eren breathed out as Levi bobbed his head up and down, trying to ignore his own painful erection, he knew Eren didn't like when he touched himself, saying that it should be saved for him only.

Eren had to place his hands on the wall, moaning loudly as Levi sped up his pace, he couldn't help it, grabbing a handful of Levi's hair with one hand, he roughly thrust in and out of Levi's throat, not caring if he was gagging Levi or not, this was absolute heaven to him, Levi reached up and placed his hands on Erens thighs, gripping them so he wouldn't fall, he loved it when Eren got rough with him, loved it when he choked him, what can he say? He loved getting abused in the bed, it was the sexiest thing ever.

I guess you could call him a masochist.

Levi's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned onto Eren's dick, pulling off once Eren stopped gripping his hair, taking in a gulp of air before swallowing him whole again, this time gently dragging his teeth along his shaft to his head, hands still playing with Eren's balls, until he went back to wildly sucking him off, 'yes, Levi, yes, a-ah, mmm, oh god, come on baby boy, rougher,' Eren moaned out encouragingly, before clenching his muscles as he thrust into Levi's throat, his come filling up Levi's mouth, watching as the shorter boy greedily swallowed it up.

'Thats it, you were so good love, you deserve to be rewarded,' Eren spoke, his hand placed over Levi's throbbing cock.


End file.
